Dollhouse Debate
by keep-me-posted
Summary: The toys fight for ownership of Bonnie's new dollhouse. TS OneShot.


**A/N**: Inspired by a question jessiejane10 asked on Formspring. I wrote this out pretty quickly, so it's probably not very good. I already know it's not very long. Made purely for giggles.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Toy Story or any of its characters.

* * *

The day Bonnie got her first dollhouse, she showed it to all of her toys, resulting in a fairly long playtime. Afterward, when she left for her grandmother's, all the toys broke out in a debate, deciding who would get to claim the house as their own whenever Bonnie was out.

When the discussion reached maximum volume, Woody stepped in to try to resolve the problem. Annoyed, but not really all that concerned, that Buzz or Jessie weren't around to help him fix the issue, he clapped his hands, calling forth an immediate staff meeting.

"Now, calm down, everyone!" Woody said, holding his hands in the air. "There has to be a fair way to decide who gets to use the new dollhouse."

"I say me and the Missus get it," Mr. Potatohead announced. "Since we're the only ones in this room with an _actual_ family." He gestured to his three alien children, obediently standing beside him.

"Uh, I think you're automatically disqualified if you can't even fit through the door," Buttercup coughed, through a grin.

"Yeah, well then that leaves you out of the running, too, Pony Boy!"

Another argument broke out among the toys. The peas in the pod bounced up and down, insisting they would have the most fun in it. Mr. Pricklepants suggested it would be a fine dressing room for actors, while getting ready for one of his shows. Hamm thought it'd make a nice poker hut, while Rex just huddled in the corner, waiting for the confrontation to end entirely.

"We could always share it," Dolly suggested, as Woody continued to try to quiet down the group.

"Good idea," The cowboy smiled.

"But how do we decide who gets to use it first?" Slinky wondered.

"We could pick names out of a hat."

The group grumbled at Woody's suggestion.

"Well, unless you guys can think of another...idea..." He trailed off, turning his body to the noise that distracted him.

"Oh," Jessie sighed, from inside the dollhouse. "Oh, Buzz.."

Woody blinked, quickly facing his audience again. He could feel his cheeks flushing red.

If the rest of the toys hadn't noticed his expression and quieted down, the cowgirl's voice would have been barely audible. Dolly looked on from Woody to the house and back again, giggling when she and the rest of the toys suddenly figured out what was going on.

"Well," Mr. Potatohead grumbled. "I guess a certain cowgirl and space ranger already decided who gets to have the dollhouse first."

"Uh, I think they already decided who gets to _keep_ the dollhouse," Hamm pointed out. "I'm never going in there again."

Everyone else nodded in agreement and quickly dispersed with looks of annoyance and disgust on their faces, looking for something else to do.

Woody grumbled, getting ready to head his own way, as well, when Dolly stopped him.

"They're good," He said, shaking his head. "Too good."

She laughed, patting him on the back. "Well, at least they resolved the problem," She offered.

He made a face.

"You know, in their own way."

He shrugged, "I guess so."

"Don't worry, cowboy," She comforted. "We can find our own dollhouse."

Woody paused then, looking up just in time to see Dolly wink, before walking away. "Wait, w-what?"

* * *

When Jessie was sure everybody was gone, she spoke up. "Do you think they bought it?" She asked in a whisper, trying to hold in a giggle.

Buzz, who'd unknowingly been staring at the cowgirl this entire time, shook his head, trying to regain his thoughts. "Bought what?"

She rolled her eyes, pulling her ear away from the plastic door. "Come on, space ranger," Jessie smiled, heading further into the house. "Let's check out the upstairs."

He wasn't sure, but Buzz could've sworn there was something seductive about her tone. "Upstairs? Why?"

She gave him a look - a look he was all to familiar of - and walked up the staircase in front of her.

The space toy stayed put for a minute, cautiously. Then finally, as if a light bulb went off in his little head, he shot up. "Oh!" He said, after a moment. "Got it! C-coming!"

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! :]


End file.
